


The Cute Boy in 3D

by anyothergirl415



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike lives in 3A. Across the hall lives the man who may possibly be perfect. This is how they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cute Boy in 3D

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: comfort

For eight months, two weeks, and four days Mike had been aware of the man that lived across the hall in 3D. In the beginning he was the cute dark haired boy with bright blue eyes because M. Collins on the door buzzer was not enough to go on.

Then in month two Mike happened to be arriving home as cute boy was leaving, a tall brunette at his side. Tall brunette had said, "Misha, Jared and I want the wedding to be perfect so, please."

Mike didn't want to eavesdrop so he quickly went inside but this was how cute boy became Misha.

Then, in month five, Mike had walked out of his apartment just as Misha was on the receiving end of a rather unfortunate looking kiss. This was how Mike learned Misha was gay and he didn't stick around to see the outcome. Though he did linger down in the lobby long enough to watch the blushing man leave and he felt a little bad for him.

It had to be rather intimidating to try and date someone as good looking as Misha. And Mike gathered he was rather charming as well. He had a great smile, and Mike had once seen him hold the door open for Mrs. Henry and the woman actually smiled. She _never_ smiled at anyone.

It might sound a little like Mike was some type of creepy stalker but that wasn't the case. When you lived across the hall from a person you were bound to notice things like the cereal they bought - lucky charms, Mike approved - or the type of underwear they wore - Jersey briefs, in Misha's laundry basket.

And Mike wanted to actually talk to him but he was always coming as Misha was leaving or vice versa and Mike hadn't worked up the nerve yet.

Until the eighth month, second week, fourth day when Mike was going to unlock his door and got distracted by the loud banging on the stairs. Followed shortly by, "oh Allah."

For whatever the reason it was enough to have Mike lowering his keys and walking to the stairs, just to see. And there was Misha, struggling to balance a set of crutches and bend over to get a bag of groceries.

If ever Mike was waiting for an in, this was it. And really, he'd be an asshole if he just left Misha alone at this point.

"You need some help?" Mike asked, already heading down the flight of stairs.

Misha looked up, surprised for a moment then he grinned and nodded. "That would be fabulous."

Yes, Mike had to agree, it would be. So he reached the landing Misha was on and scooped up the groceries. "What happened to your leg?"

"Pandas. They knocked me over." Misha shrugged and kept grinning as they headed up the stairs. "Fell down some rocks."

"I hate when that happens." Mike nodded solemnly, as if he had many experiences with rouge Pandas knocking him off rocks. Or, as if this were normal. “Do the pandas knock you over often?”

“Mostly it’s the orangutan’s but well,” Misha laughed softly, picking up speed as they reached the top of the step. He didn’t invite Mike into his place but he didn’t reach back to take his groceries so Mike assumed it was alright to follow him inside.

Misha’s house was a little crazy. It sort of looked like a tourist shop, with a weird collection of miniature statues – some animals, a couple Buddha’s, other things Mike would have to inspect closer. He had rugs and mats and bamboo sheets hanging from his walls and a rather large painting of some Indian Goddess that was bright blue. In all truths, it looked exactly like Mike thought it should.

"Mike? You can set the groceries over there." Misha gestured toward the counter and Mike moved to comply.

After he'd sat down the bag he realized Misha had said his name and he looked wide eyed up at him. "You know my name."

Misha didn't blush or look embarrassed at being caught and that blew Mike's mind. "We've lived across the hall from each other for almost a year. Of course I do. Do you know mine?"

"Yeah, Misha, I do." Mike blushed - as he knew he would - and tried to think of a reason not to leave.

As it turned out, Misha did the work for him. "Can I tempt you to stay for dinner? I make a mean pasta."

"That sounds great." And it really did. Even more so when Misha beamed at him and crutched his way into the kitchen.

Mike helped him chop up veggies for a salad and learned that Misha worked at the zoo - hints the panda epidemic. He told Misha how he designed websites and insisted that no, none of them were porn related.

They ate on the couch in the living room and Mike helped Misha prop his leg up. He asked the man about his collection off odd things and smiled when Misha insisted no one was really weird, that they only stretched the boundaries for normality. It was Misha logic and Mike was starting to believe there should be no others.

Mike was also completely on board with the idea of never leaving Misha's normality stretching home. So much so that he did the dishes before Misha could protest. And Mike hated doing dishes.

It was starting to get late and they were watching some bad movie on SyFy when Mike caught Misha yawning out of the corner of his eye and a feeling similar to dred curled in the bit of his stomach.

"You tired?" Mike asked during the next commercial, looking over at Misha and struggling against his disappointment.

"Why haven't you ever spoken to me before?" Misha asked in return, the yawn bringing tears to his eyes and making them sparkle.

Mike hadn't honestly thought Misha knew he existed before this so... "Didn't think you were interested."

“I was. I tried to, before, you know. Tried to talk to you but you always seemed in a hurry.” Misha shrugged and smiled softly at Mike.

If he thought about it, Mike could recall a few times when he thought Misha was saying something but he’d always assumed it was too someone else or on the phone or anything but being directed at him. “Oh.” He muttered and blinked a few times, sighing. “I’m a little stupid.”

Misha laughed softly then leaned forward, closer, until there was no real denying what his intention was. Suddenly their lips were meeting in a soft kiss that tasted a little like Italian salad dressing and pasta. Not that it really mattered, because it was _Misha_. The cute boy from next door that Mike had been smitten with for months but had never thought he stood a chance with.

A soft moan fell from Mike’s mouth into the kiss and he scooted a little closer, curling his fingers in Misha’s shirt. He was fairly certain he’d never felt lips as smooth and warm and pleasant as Misha’s and Mike sort of wanted to climb up in his lap and make a little home there. Or something much less creepy sounding.

When he pulled back, Mike almost whimpered but thankfully held it back. He did keep his eyes closed though and slowly wet his lips, chasing the lingering taste. “I should probably have talked to you sooner.”

“Mmhmm.” Misha agreed and laid his head on Mike’s shoulder, snuggling in closer and curling his arm around Mike’s middle.

“Can we hang out now?” Mike asked which was probably ridiculous because Misha was _snuggling_ him.

“Let’s date.” Misha murmured and he sounded half asleep already.

Something warm fluttered in Mike’s chest and he grinned, letting his head fall against Misha’s. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

Mike had a feeling he was going to be spending a lot more time in 3D, and he was really okay with that.

~End  



End file.
